The Star Crossed Pokemon
by KHMDarkness
Summary: Meet Elric, a young boy that has always dreamed of owning Pokemon. His life would be simple, if it wasn't for his huge secret he had to hide at all times. Oh, and for the strange girl that crashed into the ground from the Lord of the Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story shall take place in the Hoenn Region, and MAYBE into the previous regions. I do not know much about anything beyond the third generation, which is Hoenn (which is my favorite version). I may use Pokemon from the newest generation, but I must say, again, that I don't know much about it and will probably only use Pokemon from the third and older. And no, I do NOT watch the show. I stopped after the second generation, but I've played the third generation on the GBA.

Other then that, then I hope you enjoy reading this chapter of mine.

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Boy and the Strange Girl**_

_Somewhere, in a unmarked town, Northeast of Fallarbor Town, where the whole lands are covered with snow and the town is surrounded by mountains…_

"GOT YA!"

Someone threw a Pokeball through the snow covered bushes, right behind a Lotad running away. The ball flew about a foot about the little Pokemon, hitting a tree and bouncing of it, hitting another tree, then another, then another. The Lotad stopped and watched the ball somehow bounce all around, it's head turning and following it until a boy's face popped out from a near by bush."Are ya ca-"

The Pokeball slammed right into the middle of the boy's face, then slowly dropped to the ground, leaving a large bruise in the shape of a perfect circle on his face. Dazed, the boy slowly fell to the ground, feeling like the world was spinning.

The Lotad nearly died from laughter, turning around and jumping into the tall grass, away from the boy.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY! ELRIC!"

Another boy came through the bushes, a bit older then the first one. He stopped when he saw the first boy dazed on the snow covered ground with his thrown Pokeball a few inches from his face.

"… You got to be shitting me…."

About ten minutes later, there was a roar of laughter as the older boy held his stomach from the cramps he was getting from his laughter.

"You should have seen yourself! Your butt was even in the air while you were out! It was exactly what would happen in a show!"

The younger boy, Elric, frowned, the bruise on his face as clear as day. Thankfully, his nose wasn't broken, but did bleed a little and had just stopped.

"Ahh… shaddup!"

Elric was a 16 year old teen, trying to catch his first Pokemon… again. He wore warm clothing, since it was snowing all the time where he lived. He had on a pure black long sleeved shirt that was red at the shoulders and around the collar of the shirt, going down the sleeves. His jeans were also black, with more red going down the seams on the side of them, wearing black and red boots for walking in (please, no reference to that song. xp ). On his hands were, not surprisingly, black gloves with the inside of his palms and fingers red. On his head he wore a black bandana that had a Pokeball symbol on it. While the bandana hid what his hair looked like and hung down over where his ears would be, his eyes were the one thing which attracted people's attention… his right eye was a ruby red, looking exactly like a ruby, while his left eye was a sapphire blue, looking exactly like a sapphire. His skin was very tanned from the sun always reflecting off of the snow.

"I mean, if you don't get serious soon, every person in our town will have a Pokemon but you! Hell, even preschoolers have at least one Pokemon on them at all times!"

Elric gave a look at the other teen.

"Catching Pokemon doesn't come as easy to some of us as it does you, Rex!"

Rex was Elric's friend, ever since they were in grade school. He would protect Elric from the bullies that would try to beat him up, since he had trained with his black belt father since he was barely able to walk. His clothing was much like Elric's, but had different patterns. Where there was red on Elric's clothing, there were swirls of blue on Rex's, like the wind and water swirling down his arms. The main thing he had different was that he had nothing on his head, letting his long black hair down, which reached to his neck. He was also tanned, not as much as Elric, but enough so that it complimented his soft brown eyes. Elric had always envied Rex because he was so handsome and many of the women in town wanted him as their boyfriend, but then again he had always protected him, so he figured that this was his own reward through some sort of karma. That, or the girls just really liked this 18 year old guy.

"Hey! I never said it was easy for me! Trust me, I have trouble with plenty of Pokemon I try to catch, more the half of them I fail at!"

Elric gave him a look, crossing his arms.

"Then what about that Growlithe you caught the other day with a single Pokeball, without even weakening it?"

"Ummm… luck?"

Now it was Elric's turn to laugh, shaking his head. Rex had always been like this, nice to everyone, while supportive, even to a hopeless case like him. Rex began to laugh with him, sitting next to him. Rex has about six inches on Elric, who was 5'6 tall, short compared to everyone else in the town. Rex patted Elric's back, trying to act cool.

"Don't worry, man, I'm sure that we'll find a Pokemon that you can catch for yourself soon! Then you can get your Trainer License like I do and become one of the very few Hoenn Champions! "

"Yeah right. Me, a Champion… the thought of it would even make the preschoolers laugh."

Rex grumbled for a moment, thinking.

"Listen, I know what I am talking about here, and I know you would become one of the world's best trainer's."

"How would you know?"

"I just have that gut feeling about you."

"That's probably just the poke food some of your friends dared you to eat for a hundred bucks."

They both began to laugh again now, slowly at first, then harder, Rex slapping his knee and Elric with a tear coming out of his eye. He wiped it away as Rex pointed to the darkening sky, getting later and later in the day.

"You see that shining star, right there?"

Elric looked at his finger, slowly following it up into the sky, seeing one of the few stars that is beginning to shine. It was, by far, the brightest one.

"That's your star, right there! I always see that star and I think 'Wow, that must be a great hero who cared for his Pokemon , enjoying his afterlife'. That will be you one day, Elric, you'll see!"

Elric stared at the star with Rex, putting his arm down now that he knew where it was. He began to think about what Rex said… a hero… a hero who cared for his Pokemon… was it actually possible to be rewarded like that if you are a hero and you chare your glory with your Pokemon? Well, it does make sense, since your Pokemon would do all the fighting. It would take as much effort for both the trainer and Pokemon to win a battle, that much he knew.

"You might be right about that star being a hero who loved his Pokemon… but-"

"Don't but me!"

He wrapped his arm around Elric's head, putting him in a joking headlock.

"You may not get the best grades in the class, but I've seen you in the practice battles you have at your Academy! You know all the weaknesses of every type, know how a Pokemon feels toward you, and you know what moves can effect your Pokemon's status! In battle, you are one of the best battlers I've ever seen, and those are with borrowed Pokemon from the Academy!"

Elric laughed a bit again, getting out of the headlock, looking back up to the sky and to the star. It was true, he DID know almost everything about Pokemon during battle, like how a Pokemon like Aggron can use Electric attacks like Shock Wave, and how Yawn can be used against the foe if the user's Pokemon knew Snore. He even knew how a Seviper moved when it was about to use its signature attack, Poison Tail.

Rex gave a sigh, standing up, patting the snow off of his butt.

"Well, we should get home before the weather turns for the worst. We all know how unpredictable the weather is here, and that play you're in is tomorrow. And hey, maybe we can find a Pokemon for you tomorrow! One which you can catch!"

"Yeah… like a Magikarp…"

Rex gave another laugh as Elric stood up next to him, stretching and making sure his bandana was still on his head.

"Well, if you do, then that's good! We can make it evolve and then you will have a Gyarados! We all know how strong they are!"

Elric gave a start. He hadn't thought of that…

"That's a good idea, Rex! It's a dragon type, so it's naturally powerful, and it's really easy to evolve a Magikarp, we would only need to till level 20!"

Now Rex gave a start, blinking.

"Damn, dude… how do you remember stuff like that?"

"Oh… eheh…"

Elric placed his hands in his jean pockets, smiling a bit. He gave one more glance at the star Rex had pointed at… and froze.

"Umm… hey…. Rex….?"

Rex turned to him.

"Yeah, Elric?"

"Does… does that star look like it's getting…_ bigger_?"

Rex tilted his head, looking at the star.

"Yeah… you know what… it _does_ look like it's getting bigger…"

Elric just had to give a grin.

"Bet you haven't heard that in a while…"

"Oh ho ho! What's this? Is little Elric dissing me?"

Rex laughed, but the smile from Elric's face was gone.

"Seriously, though… does it look like it's getting bigger?"

They both looked back up at the star.

"Noooo… not bigger…. But… shit! Get down, Elric!"

Rex tackled Elric to the ground, putting his body over his. A large ball of light suddenly flew over their heads, causing the trees to shake violently in the area. There was a sudden crash near them, making it feel like the whole world shook from it. Many types of Pokemon began to rush away from the crash site, their cries echoing in the whole area. After a minute, Rex let Elric's head up, both of them looking around, Elric looking toward the crash site. After they stood up, Elric began to rush toward where the light fell.

"H-hey! Elric! Don't go that way! It's dangerous that…."

And he was gone out of site.

"… way… damn it, Elric… always going off to make sure the Pokemon are alright…"

He ran a hand trough his black hair, thinking. In a moment, he began to run after Elric, shivering from it getting colder as night fell…

Elric continued to run, glad that his boots were made perfectly for the snow on the ground. He rushed and ran, jumping over a few Surskits to avoid running into them. He then finally reach what looked like a cliff, but looking down revealed that it was actually a crater, a giant crater that was over a hundred feet wide and long. Down inside the crater was something that made his eyes grow to the size of saucers.

"Is that… a girl!"

In the exact center was a girl, maybe older then he was. But what was shocking to him, other then her being in the center of the crater, was what she was wearing… she wore clothing that were almost skin tight, the red clothing on her chest leaving her shoulders and sides bare while covering her slightly large chest, going up her neck and doing down to wrap around her crouch area, she wore a mini skirt to hide this area though. She had red arm sleeves on, going up to her shoulders, spike coming out at the top of them. She also had red leggings on which stopped six inches from her waist, a strip was there to connect it with her clothing on her chest so they wouldn't fall down. Strangely, she had very thick red armor on her legs, too, a blue bullet shape in the middle of the front of them. On her hips where yellow disks going out to the sides. On her head was a sort of helmet, while at the sides where four very long pony tails, two on her left and right sides of her helmet. The two pony tails on top on both sides were red while the bottom two were blue. In the center of the helmet was a large blue part of the helmet itself. The thing which slightly stuck out through all of that was that she had a large, purple gem in the shape of a large diamond that hung around her neck, looking like it was fused into the fabric in her chest clothing. Her eyes were a very dark red while her hair, of the two wide strands coming down from the sides of her face, was black. What was showing of her skin shown that she was also tanned, but not by much, only a small one.

Rex continued to run, panting a little as he tripped slightly over a root.

"Damn… freaking… kid… whew!"

He had to stop to catch his breath.

"I was probably the most fit student in the academy… oh boy…. But whenever it comes to a Pokemon's safety… that kid is like a god, never running out of energy… huh?"

He looked up, hearing something… and now seeing it nearly made him wet himself as it flew over him… to where Elric ran toward.

"Is that… Rayquaza!"

_**End of Chapter One…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Girl Who Defies All Logic**_

Elric saw the girl, just laying in the center of the crater in a ball, unconscious. All he could do was blink, looking at her.

_What… is she…?_

His eyes traveled to every part on her, including the thick armor.

_Some or of mecha or gundam from those anime shows?_

He shook his head, starting to climb down the crater… then slipped.

"WHA!"

He rolled down the crater on his side, then, once he got near the bottom, his rolling rolled him onto his feet, which stopped him. He paused, blinking.

"…. I meant to do that… yeah…"

He quickly went over to the girl and knelt beside her. He picked her up, holding her head up gently.

"Hey… are you o.k?"

Stupid question, yes, but he had to ask… which came without an answer. She didn't wake up, but she was breathing softly, which brought Elric some comfort, knowing that she was alive. Then he began to blush, now being able to fully see her. Something moved under his bandana when he blushed…

_She's… really cute… is she older then me or something?_

He jumped, his heart skipping a beat as he heard a roar, sensing something was behind him… something BIG was behind him and was watching him. He grew pale, eyes wide… he could even hear it _breathe!_ He slowly turned his head around, shaking… and saw something which made his jaw drop.

"Oh… my…. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!"

A Rayquaza was floating behind him, giving a roar when he yelled, a ball of energy forming in its mouth. Elric quickly put the girl on his back and dashed away and out of the crater, just as Rayquaza's Hyper Beam hit directly where him and the girl was, causing a huge explosion. Then he began to run as fast as he could, hearing the Rayquaza giving another roar, coming after him.

"!"

He actually ran even faster as he heard the Rayquaza give a frustrated roar, not being able to get near them because of the trees. He then saw Rex, panting while leaning against a tree with a hand. He looked up, seeing Elric running toward him.

"There you are… Elric… whew… listen… hey… who's that-"

"Runthere'saRayquazaafterus!"

And he just ran past Rex, saying that. He tilted his head, trying to figure out what he just said.

"What… hey, Elric-"

He stopped, looking up… and seeing the Rayquaza, gathering a ball of fire in its mouth now. His right eye gave a twitch as the color left his face.

"…. GEEEEEEEEEEAYAYAYAYYAYA!"

He ran back, following Elric as the Rayquaza let out a stream of Dragon Breath, catching the trees that were above Rex on Fire.

Rex quickly caught up with Elric, running on new found energy.

"Why the Hell is a Rayquaza chasing us!"

"I don't know! You're the Pokemon Trainer here! Why don't you try to fight it!"

"Are you CRAZY!"

He looked back, seeing the rageful Rayquaza behind him, roaring once again.

"You think ANY Pokemon can stand up to HIM!"

Elric gave a sad chuckle, jumping over a fallen branch.

"Yeah… good point…"

"So, who's the chick on your back?"

"Don't you think this is a bad time for a Q&A?"

"Nope."

Elric nearly fell down from that, forgetting who he was dealing with.

"No idea, I found her in the middle of the crater the thing which flew over us before landed at."

Rex looked back, looking at her face and body.

"Hmm… she's really cute… I hope she's not some sort of gundam with a mini alien guy in her stomach so I could ask her out."

"Gah!"

Elric tripped over a root, but quickly found his footing again.

"WHAT!"

Rex gave a laugh, jumping over a fallen tree down.

"I'm kidding, Elric! She's more your type, anyway."

Elric gave a blush, looking forward.

"You… think so?"

Rex patted Elric shoulder, smiling.

"Yeah! Anyhow, you remember our usual plan on escaping Pokemon out of our league?"

Now Elric gave a smile, seeing a clearing in front of them.

"Sure do! Ready, Rex?"

"Ready, Elric!"

They both suddenly jumped as high as they could when they reached the clearing, right through two hollow trees… and both of them had a lay of the tree's bark under then, acting as a snow board as they fell, the clearing actually being a steep slope. Once they both landed on the snow, they quickly went in different directions. Rex turned to Elric from a distance.

"See you in the town, Elric!'

"See ya, Rex!"

As they went in different direction, the Rayquaza stopped, eyes wide from the sudden trick. It looked from Rex to Elric, finally seeing the girl on Elric's back. It gave a roar, following him. Elric just gave a grin as they gained speed. Then he felt the girl stir on his back, then a cute moan. He gave a blush, something moving under his bandana again. Her dark red eyes opened, seeing that she was moving at a high speed. Her head shot up, looking around, finally seeing that she was being carried by this boy, then turned around, seeing the Rayquaza chasing them.

"Finally awake?"

The girl looked down to the boy, holding on tight, not wanting to fall off. Elric gave another blush, looking forward.

"D-don't worry, I maybe the most clumsy kid in my town, but I have done this so many times that it's natural to me. Now, just hold on! Things are going to get a bit dark!"

He bent down, making them gain speed. The girl looked ahead of them, seeing the entrance to a cave any a hundred feet ahead of them. The Rayquaza gave the loudest roar yet, charging another Hyper Beam in its mouth, the fired… just as Elric and the girl sped into the cave, hitting the snow behind them…

"O.k! We should be safe now!"

Even though they were in complete darkness now. Elric could feel the girl looking everywhere, looking for some sort, any sort, of light. But he knew of experience that there wasn't any. However, he HAD done this countless times before, so he was ready.

"Don't worry… here."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green glow in the dark stick. He bent it in half, making a bright green light glow from it. It filled the tunnel they were sliding down… revealing that it wasn't an ordinary tunnel, but one made out of something which made the girl's eyes wide from the beauty… the tunnel was made out of a clear diamond, which had rainbows reflecting off of every nook and cranny of the tunnel from the light of the stick. The girl stared in wonder from the beauty, looking all around again, her arms around his neck getting tighter. He gave another blush, feeling her now resting her head on his back, letting out a sigh.

"Hold on, we are nearing the end of the tunnel…"

There was a light now in front of them, growing brighter and close. In a few seconds, they few out of the tunnel, blinding the both for a few seconds from the sudden change in light. What the girl saw next gave her another gasp. They were going across a flat plain, heading toward a town… inside a mountain! High up was the roof of the mountain, also made out of diamond. The town itself had many houses next to each other, like a normal town, with roads and side walks, but no cars. There were dozens of street lamps, one at every corner of the street to light the town from the lack of sunlight. People were gathering out in front of the town, Elric being able to see Rex at the lead, telling them the story.

"Well, we're here. I don't care how strong they say the Lord of the Skies is, diamond is the hardest thing, and only diamond can break it!"

He spun the wooden bark under him to the side when he was near enough… stumbling forward from the sudden stop. Rex quickly put a hand under him to help him gain his balance.

"Whew… that would have been embarrassing, falling flat in front of everyone…"

"It's not like it would have been the first time!"

Elric gave Rex a look, then both busted out laughing… then…

"ELLLLRICCC!"

He closed his eyes, his face blank.

"Oh God…."

A woman in her early 40s came running through the crowd. She had long, blonde hair and soft blue eyes, wearing thick house clothing with an apron on. She cupped his face, looking at him from every side, quickly making sure his bandana was on tight.

"Are you alright! Rex told us all about the Rayquaza being after you!"

Elric gave a chuckle, letting his mother do what she wanted with his face.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine… for some reason, he seemed like he was after her…"

"Her? Her whom?"

The strange girl on his back slowly peeked out from behind Elric, still on his back, being cautious of everyone but Elric. Elric's mother was wide eyed, as was everyone else that was there.

"Honey… do you know this girl?"

"Nope, never met her in my life, but I couldn't just leave her out there."

A voice came from behind the crowd.

"Well, since that's the case, we might as well introduce ourselves and our fine town."

Everyone turned around, seeing a very built and muscular man standing there, holding a foot long tooth pick in his teeth. He had very tanned skin and black hair, his eyes brown, going well with his skin.

"Dad…"

Elric's father stepped forward, his hands in his coat pocket.

"Welcome to our Town, the Town of Snowfall. Where the snow never stops and the beauty only increases. I am the town leader, Alphonse, Alphonse Crystal. This is my wife, Marry Crystal-"

He wrapped his arm around Elric's mother, kissing her cheek. The girl watched, still hiding somewhat behind Elric.

"-And there are our people. You have met Rex and Elric, obviously, but I know you will enjoy everyone else here…"

There was a moment of silence, Elric's father going over to Elric and the girl, taking a good look at her and her strange outfit.

"Now that you're here… would you mind telling us where you came from, little lady?"

The girl ducked behind Elric, trying to hide. Elric looked back, not sure what to do.

"Umm… Dad? I think she's in too much shock… the Rayquaza was after us ever since I found her, and seemed determined to get this girl and kill her. That would make anyone be in shock."

His father gave a nod, rolling the tooth pick in his teeth.

"Yeah, you're right, son… by the way, you can probably put her down now."

"Uhh… right…"

He slowly bent down, letting go of her legs. She slowly placed her feet on the ground, them retracted them, burying her face into his face, giving a small cry of pain. Elric quickly grabbed her legs again, holding her up on his back… her cry felt like it could break his heart.

"She's hurt, probably her ankles or leg. She needs some medical help."

His dad gave a small grin at him… which never meant a good thing for him in some way.

"Well, looks like she will have your bed for a while, son, until she recovers. You'll take the couch. Besides… haven't I been teaching you medical treatments?"

Elric hung his head, knowing it was best for the girl to be in a bed.

"Alright…"

Rex hid his grin, patting his shoulder.

"So… go in the forest to find a Pokemon, and come back with a cute girl. What are the odds, huh?"

Elric began to blush, walking faster as some of the guys in the crowd chuckled from that.

"Not like we could have left her there, you know…"

He quickly walked past the crowd and down the street, trying to get to his house. Behind him, he heard his father trying to disperse the crowd. He looked back at the girl, who still had her head buried in his back, her arms around his neck tightly.

"Hey… it's o.k… you don't have to be so scared now… trust me, this is a very safe town, not even Team Magma and Team Aqua can get in here! We even have powerful trainers here to protect us, just incase they try."

He gave her a smile.

"Alright?"

She looked up at him, her very dark red eyes looking into his, nodding cutely. He turned beat red from her now, looking forward.

_Holy crap… she may look older then me, but she looks so… innocent!_

They soon reached Elric's house, near the center of the town. It was a nice two story house, two windows at the bottom and up at the top floor on the front of the building. The shutters were back, along with the door to help absorb heat from the cold. The main color of the house was blue, matching well with the snow. There were stone steps that lead up to the front door.

"Here we are."

He carefully climbed up the steps, not wanting to slip from the ice on the steps. He then went inside, feeling the perfect warmth hit him. The girl gave a sigh when she felt the warmth hit her, the door closing behind them. He easily took his boots off at the front door, not wanting to draw in water on the carpet, and then walked straight in a hallway. It lead to a large living room. It had a fire place at the far left of the room, having a flat screen TV safely on the wall above it, in a way so that the flames had do way to hit or damage it. The couch in front of the TV was made of a soft, green leather, looking like it could seat five large people at once. It was positioned so that anyone could either watch the flames dance in the fireplace or watch television. The carpet under their feet was a darker white, and was nice and soft under anyone's feet. To the far left corner were a set of stairs, leading to only his room, his parents on the first floor. He quickly went up the stairs, losing his breath from carrying the girl all this way and up these steps, even though she wasn't that heavy.

"Whew… I think all the excitement is catching up to me!"

He opened the door to his room… it was a fairly large room, good for a single child. When they came in, the first thing they saw was his bed, which was a normal sized bed, perfect for a student in high school. In front of the bed was a smaller flat TV then the one in the living room, a cable box and gaming systems attached to it. On the far wall was a bunch of shelves with a bunch of fantasy adventure books that were of high reading level. On top of the shelves was laptop, charging. On the wall opposite of the bed was a wall full of Pokemon items, posters of Pokemon, like Rayquaza, and a poster of all the gym leaders in the Hoenn region, along with their badges. Right below the posters was a shelf with a line of Pokeballs on stands. On the far left was a regular Pokeball, then next to it was a Greatball, then the Ultraball. The line continued down until it ended with a new type of Pokeball. It was all black with two red lines going up the sides, the button on front was still white.

The girl looked around in amazement as Elric gently turned around and sat her on his bed. She looked down at the bed, bouncing a little from how soft it was. Then she bounced more, a smile on her face from having a bit of fun. Elric also gave a smile, watching her.

"Now, stop bouncing so I can take a look at you."

She stopped bouncing, watching him as he knelt down and began to check out her legs.

"Umm… is there anyway to… remove the armor?"

She gave a nod. Suddenly, she began to change, her clothing changing and molding to something else. When it was over, the four long pigtails where now fairly skinny, the red and blue colored hairs spinning around each other, looking like a DNA strand in a way. She also had thigh-high stockings, attached to her boots, and her gloves went up to her upper arms, opening up a bit at the top. Her helmet also changed, the top of it going away somewhere, all of her black hair showing and falling down to her neck. The rest of the helmet seemed to have turned into a type of headband, the blue mark on her forehead. The red clothing on her stomach changed into a vertical lined black clothing. The purple stone attached to the chest of her clothing did not change, it didn't even move.

Elric gave a blink, looking up at her. She just tilted her head at him and his confusion.

"…. Know what, I'll just ask about that later… now… umm… could you please… uhhh…"

He turned beat red, her mini skirt not really hiding much. He looked down as she looked at him, gently feeling her ankles.

"H-hmmm… your ankles seem to be alright…"

His hands traced up her right leg, feeling for anything broken. Now the girl turned red as she felt the boy's hands tracing up her leg. Then…

"Ohh… there is it… Your right knee is dislocated… this will hurt, o.k? I need to do this so that it can heal."

The girl placed a hand over her mouth, nodding as she watched him grabbing her right shin, giving a sigh, then yanked down quickly. She gave a squeal of pain, clenching from the sudden pain. He gave a flinch from hearing her squeal, gently laying her leg down. He then gently checked her left leg, quickly finding the problem there.

"Your ankle is injured… hmm…"

He tried to take off her boot and stocking, but couldn't.

"Umm… could you…?"

She just tilted her head at him, silent, the pain gone from her right knee now. Elric sighed, poking her left boot and stocking.

"I need this off so I can take care of your ankle."

The girl straightened, understanding. She quickly took off both of her stockings and boots, probably feeling more comfortable like that. He blushed as he noticed that she didn't bother to try to keep her legs closed.

"Umm… alright then…"

He gently held up her ankle, slightly swollen. He gently bent it in all directions, stopping at any hint of pain from the girl.

"It's just a sprain, thankfully. Hang on just a sec."

He bent down on his hands and knees and pulled out a white kit from under his bed.

"Because my Dad expects me to take over the town when I get older, he's been teaching me first aid and all that wonderful stuff. I guess it will be useful in the future, though…"

He opened it, pulled out a few items, then slowly began to tightly wrap the girl's ankle, hooking a clip at the end of it so it will stay on.

"O.k, that should do it."

The girl peered down at her ankle, looking at it in wonder, not knowing how this would help it, but would understand why it was tight, to help it not move as much. After seeing it, she just gave a nod, looking at the bed with confusion.

"Here, let me help you."

He pulled the sheets down, then scooped the girl in his arms. Elric gently laid her down on his bed, pulling the sheets up over her. Her eyes were wide, feeling how comfortable and soft the bed was.

"There… comfy?"

She pulled the blanket up above her nose, only her eyes up showing cutely, nodding. Elric gave a blush, standing up quickly. This girl was just too much for him!

"Well… just lay there and get some sleep, even though there's some light outside, it will soon be totally black outside in a few minutes. The sun's rays bounces off and around the diamonds in the mountain we are in… so…"

She tilted her head a bit at him, not understanding. She was still cutely hiding under the blanket. Elric gave a smile, heading toward the door, his hand above the light switch.

"I'm sure someone will explain it all tomorrow. For now, just get some rest, knowing that Rayquaza cannot get in here. He probably doesn't even know there's a town in this mountain!"

There was a silence for a moment, one which Elric always hated.

"Anyway… Good night."

He flipped off the switch, some very dim lights turning on under the Pokeballs so that it wouldn't be pitch black at night, and so that someone needed to go to the bathroom at night. Then, right before he closed the door…

"…Thank… you…"

"Huh?"

He quickly turned back to the girl, still peeking at him with her dark red eyes. He couldn't help but to give another smile.

"You are very welcome… good night, now…"

He gently left the door cracked, quietly going down the stairs so he could get to sleep himself…

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Note: This chapter contains the play of Mulan, with my own twist on it. It is one of my favorite Disney movies, and I figured it would fit well with the history I made of Snowfall. I just wanted to make this note so that I won't get bombed with people saying that I stole the idea.)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Cat's Play**_

"Come now, since you are our guest, we would love to show you our history!"

Elric's mother had brought a special wheelchair up to Elric's room for the girl, having heard that her legs were hurt from the Rayquaza from the previous day.

"I'm sure you will find it all very interesting, especially since today's the day of the Feline Festival!"

The mysterious girl just tilted her head at Marry, who gave a pout.

"Come on… we rarely get visitors as it is, since we don't have a gym and that our town is inside an empty mountain. You'll get to see more of Elric, he had to go out early today just because of the festival!"

The girl's head straightened when she heard his name, giving a nod…

About ten minutes later, the girl had a thick jacket around her body while a blanket covered her legs, incase they needed to change the wrapping around her ankle. She was riding in the wheelchair with her legs slightly, the tires especially made for the snow, while Elric's mother pushed her along down the street. They past several people and young kids, all who had the day off from school because of the Festival. She pushed the girl until they were at the opposite end of the town from where Elric first brought her in. Right at the edge of town was a strange wall, about 15 feet high, two feet thick, ten feet long, and looked like it was made out of a soil that wasn't anywhere near that area.

"This is the Feline Timeline, a timeline of the beginning of the village and a prophecy of its end. Some don't believe it, while others do. I don't know what to believe, myself, when it comes to this wall. Some people say that it's magical, that it cannot be damaged in any way. Like a few years ago, there was a fire in the village, the fire spreading right to this wall and covering it. Then it went out, there wasn't so much as a mark on it."

The girl tried to examine the wall, but only saw strange symbols and pictures on it. Seeing her interest grow in the wall, she continued.

"Over there, at the far left, is the beginning of our town."

Marry gently pushed her to the beginning of the wall, which had a picture on it of a regular mountain with a small circle of crude squares meaning to symbolize a town.

"Long ago, this mountain was once not hollow. In fact, this village was actually outside of the mountain, right at the base of it."

She pushed the girl along to the next picture. It still had the mountain and town, but had four unknown creatures hovering over the mountain.

"One day, four god-like Pokemon circled the mountain, readying to battle each other. We do not know why they wanted to fight, but what we do know is that, normally, such a fight would easily destroy the town. We do not even know what the Pokemon were, either…"

The girl gave a nod, her eyes examining the pictures of the four unknown Pokemon as Elric's mother pushed her down until the next picture was beside them. This time, the mountain had the top half completely gone, while fires and cracks were all over the town and mountain, the four unknown Pokemon clearly fighting above them.

"As they, and we, guessed, the battle destroyed the mountain and the village, including all of the villagers."

The girl looked up at her, confused as she put what she knew together. Elric's mother just gave a smile.

"Let me finish, little one…"

She pushed her wheelchair on until they were in front of another picture. This time, the mountain and town stayed the same, but the four Pokemon had stopped fighting, another unknown creature appearing in the middle of them. The body of it looked almost exactly like a cat's, except for some marks on it.

"Soon, another creature arrived. We do not know if it was a Pokemon or… something from another world… whatever it was, it was far stronger then the four others and quickly made them stop fighting. We call him... The Feline God, for our respect for what he has done, as I will tell you soon."

She gave a dramatic pause for the story, then continued when the girl looked like she was ready to go nuts from the pause.

"The Feline God made the other four Pokemon look down at our world, making them see what unnecessary death and destruction they had caused onto us. Even though they may be higher beings, the Feline God had said, they need to see how foolish they were acting if any world under them may exist without chaos ruling. For if fools and ignorant ones ruled, chaos would ensue…"

They continued down the wall, stopping at different picture. At the town were the square shapes meant for houses, while all under it was a forest. The girl looked closer to the picture, blinking as she thought she saw something…

"The four unknown Pokemon looked down at their wake, at all of the dead Pokemon, all the dead humans, plants, and even the death of the natural beauty of the landscape that had once lived there."

Again, they continued down the wall, getting close to the end finally. In front of them were a few kids with balloons tied to their wrists, looking up at the wall, retelling the story they had heard so many times in their heads. On the balloons was the Feline God's head, looking exactly like the picture from the wall. Marry stopped them both behind the kids, continuing the story for both the girl and the kids.

The picture of the wall now was of the four unknown Pokemon looking down, then up at the Feline God, probably realizing what they had done. In the middle of them was the Feline God with a circle around him, with what looked like lines coming toward it.

"When the four saw what they had done in their ignorance and stupidity, for they were young and not knew much better, they were all horrified at what they have done. Then the Feline God kindly spoke to them, his power engulfing him. "Worry not, you four are still new to yourselves and for everyone else. For this one time, your ignorance will be forgiven and all will be fixed by me. However, even if I forgive you, the world will not…" That is what he said right before the next picture."

The next picture was the same image of the Feline God, with the energy surrounding it. But under it looked like plants and life rapidly growing, while some spots had humans and Pokemon standing back up, as if from a nap."

"The Feline God brought every single thing back to life, every one the other four had ended far too soon then they should have. However, for the mountain, since it was not a living thing, stayed the way it was at that time, only half a mountain."

Continuing to the next picture was the Feline God once again in the middle of the four greater Pokemon, raising above them.

"That is one reason why we call him the "Feline God". He brought so many things back to life without much effort, which, even for the Legendary Pokemon of all shapes and sizes, is impossible. The Feline God then looked down at the four under him and clearly spoke…"

Marry paused for a moment, this time not for suspense, but as if something was on her mind. Finally…

"The World has made its own punishment for you, as it rightly should. You are to give apart of yourselves, something which you can grow back or gain another, and repair the mountain you had thoughtlessly destroyed, and place the town inside the mountain, with ways for them to get out, and when each person, plant, and Pokemon dies from here on out, their soul will come to you, for you to explain why you have all fought each other. This will continue until…"

He hands slightly squeezed the handles of the wheelchair as she rolled the girl to the last picture. This picture was totally different then the previous ones, as if some power was flowing out of it. The picture was of a human, wielding a polearm with a blade at the end, who's hair went down to their ankles… and on top of their head… were cat ears. Looming being the human was what looked like a shadow of… _something…_ it was in the shape of a human, but it had claws like fingers, and had cat ears, like the human. The only thing on the face of it was two completely round circles for eyes, apparently…

"… Until you meet the Feline Trainer, who will share my powers. When you meet him or her, the your destiny will be in his or her hands, whether or not if he or she will forgive you, or if he will enslave you, or damn you… only he can choose. As a result, no matter what he will choose… the town will be destroyed from the Feline Trainer…"

The girl stared at the picture of the person with the cat ears and long hair… something about it seemed… familiar? Like she already met the person before. Suddenly, as if sensing it, Elric's mother turned her around and headed back into the town.

"And that is the Legend behind our town. The diamond that protects this town, strong enough to even protect us from a meteor, from the combination of four things from the four unknown Pokemon, as demanded from our own very world… and the Feline God saving us…"

"But Miss. Crystal, your forgot a part of the story!"

Marry and the girl turned to a young boy, wearing a too thick jacket and pants with a hat over his head.

"You didn't say why the town will be destroyed! It's so that there will be balance, that, since doing such an amazing act of good will someday have to end, and that the town will be destroyed when the Feline Trainer is revealed. And how does the Feline God know it's a trainer? Some say that he had the power to see into the future and know what to do best!"

The girl nodded, understanding… for nature, everything had to have a balance. If that balance was destroyed, then the whole world could be placed into great danger. Marry slowly gave a nod.

"Y-yes, little boy, you are quite right. Even the Feline God has to follow some rules, but we are lucky that it is only this town and now this whole region in Hoenn like last time. Now-ah!"

Both the girl and Marry jumped as a firecracker popped in front of them, both of them seeing the Feline Festival itself now.

"Oh wow, I almost forgot! As thanks for the Feline God restoring our ancestors, for we would not be here if he didn't, we have this Festival every year, when the days should get colder."

In front of them were two long lines of vendors on the side walks of the streets, one line at each end, each vender side by side. They were selling everything from games, the strangest seafood, to toys and clothing. Marry smiled as she pushed the girl down the street, where a crowd of people were beginning to form. Since everyone knew so many people would be on the streets, and that the sidewalks would be full of venders, no one would try to drive their car on the street, hopefully. Then…

"HEEEY! MOM!"

"Oh!" Marry turned around, the girl doing her best to from hearing his voice. Elric ran up to them, his mother turning her around so she could see him better.

"Hey, son. How is everything going? Is the play still going to go on?"

"Yeah, the producer wants me in no matter what happens. Still, I think Rex would have been better for my part. He is the one who studied martial arts and all that!"

His mother gave him a warm smile, bringing him into a tight hug.

"Oh, my growing boy… this will be good for you, hun. And besides… no one is better at using a pole arm then you!"

She gently kissed his forehead, making Elric blush a bit.

"Aww, Mom…"

The girl was silent, but was smiling toward them. Elric's mother suddenly had a teaseful smile on her face.

"Well, now that you're here… you can how this young lady around some more. See you later, son!"

"Huh? H-hey! Wait a sec-"

Marry rushed off down the street with the smile on her face growing bigger. And _right_ before Rex could jump out and scare Elric with a mask he bought in the Festival, since he is always easily startled, Marry wrapped her arm around his head, dragging him with her.

"Ow ow ow ow OW! Alright! I'll go with you! Sheesh!"

Elric and the girl watched them off, both blinking, confused.

"Ummm… alright…"

He turned to the girl, slightly blushing as he got behind her and began to push. The girl now had a very happy smile on her face, her hands on her lap, contempt with this. As Elric pushed her down the street, he couldn't help but to ask a question.

"So… after this whole time of being here… can I ask for your name?"

The girl looked up at him, looking confused. Elric gave the same look back.

"You know, your name? The thing which people call you by?"

She just shook her head like it was nothing. Elric just gawked at her.

"Wait…. You don't have a name at all!"

She shook her head again, looking up at him, sort of blankly.

"That's not right! We got to give you a good name… hmmm…"

He began to think, pushing her down the road, then sighed.

"I can't think of a good name for you, at least not yet, but give me some time, alright?"

She looked back up to him and gave a happy nod, smiling. Once again, Elric gave a blush.

"So… errrm… how about we go to the venders around here and have some fun?"

She seemed to get excited a bit, nodding again. He couldn't help but to smile back as he pushed her down the road…

_***Meanwhile, a mile away from the main entrance of Snowfall…***_

A man stood in black and red clothing, wearing a long coat that went down to his knees… a mountain for a symbol on his left chest, his red hair combed back with small pupils in his eyes. He had his hands behind his back, looking down at the entrance of the town while a Magma Grunt rushed up toward him.

"Sir! Everything is ready and in place, we can launch the attack whenever you want us!"

The man gave a smile, staring down at some people returning to the town through the entrance, which was a large, wide cave that could fit any type of truck.

"Good work. We will begin soon. Until then, make sure everything stays ready… we don't want any surprises to happen…"

"Yes, sir!"

The Grunt turned and rushed away, doing as he was ordered. The man's smile went away, memories of his previous plans being foiled even when everything was ready as it was now. He bared his teeth some, remembering how their grand plan, to control Groudon and to increase the landmass of the world, was ruined… all by that one boy… suddenly, his eyes widened when he thought he saw someone familiar. He gave his head a slight shake, looking back down, seeing no one this time…

_Hmph… must me my imagination. That boy has done so much to me and our plans that now I am seeing illusions of him…_

He scowled, putting his hands back behind his back again, looking down at the entrance. Soon, their plan would start, and they would gain so much from it…

_***Meanwhile, once again, inside the main entrance to Snowfall…***_

There was a large crowd of people in front of a large metal wall, built for protection against any force which wished harm to the town. The crowd was slowly getting more and more thin… until the whole line stopped for a familiar looking teen, wearing sunglasses and a white ski hat was at a check out line, a security guard looking down at him… and his Pokemon belt.

"Sorry kid, we can't allow any outsiders to carry Pokemon in the town at this time. For safety for every… one…"

He looked closer… seeing that only one of the Pokeballs on his belt was a regular Pokeball, while four where Ultra Balls and the last… was the legendary Master Ball. The guard looked at the teen's face now, looking at him closely.

"Don't I… know you from somewhere…?"

The teen gave a smile, everything suddenly beginning to glow with a purple tint. Every person there seemed to have frozen in time, unharmed, as the teen walked through the security without any problem, his hands in his pockets, but he took one out to gently pat the farthest back Ultra Ball.

"Excellent work… and thank you. We all know how annoying it can get when people recognize me, let alone you guys."

His smile grew wider as he felt all of his Pokemon's responses, grateful to be able to be their partners… as the teen walked into town, everyone in the entrance quickly turning back to normal.

_***A few hours later…***_

Elric was laying down in the snow while the girl was sitting near him, at the edge of the town, looking up at the diamond roof over their heads, the sun almost completely down, giving the diamond a beautiful glow to it. He gave a sigh, scratching his head through his bandana as he looked over to her, seeing her eyes sparkle as she watched the beauty.

"You know… I just thought of a good name for you to have."

The girl turned to him, snuggling a bit in the wheelchair she was in. She waited for him to tell her… and waited… and waited. When two minutes past, she gave a huff, crossing her arms. Elric began to laugh, putting his hands behind his head.

"What? You want to hear it now?"

He smiled to her, knowing that she was pouting.

"Well… I think a wonderful name would-"

"ELRIC!"

Both him and the girl jumped as they heard Rex's voice yell over to them, him running over and stopping, painting as he tried to catch his breath.

"El… Elric… you need… whew, I've been freaking everywhere for you, man…"

He sucked in a lot of air, then let it out, straightening himself out.

"It's almost time for the play to start! They can't begin without you!"

Elric gave a start, shooting up to his feet. The girl turned to him, confused.

"Oh, crap! You're right! Rex, can you take… umm…"

Rex have a grin, going over to him and patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll bring her there, she will surely enjoy it…"

He gave a chuckle, going over to the girl.

"I swear, going out to catch Pokemon and coming back with a girl… some guys have all the luck."

Elric did not hear him, running down back into the town as fast as he could. Rex just watched him as he began to wheel the girl back to the town, too.

"His speed always amazes me… anyway, did you have fun with you date with Elric?"

The girl looked up with him with a smile and nodded. Rex just smiled back, suddenly stepping up on the back of her wheelchair.

"Now, hold on, missy!"

The girl's eyes grew wide as she saw that they were at the edge of a fairly steep hill, Rex having a grin on his face. She gave a small scream as they slid down the hill of snow at a good speed…

_***Later…***_

About half an hour later, there was a large stage at the very edge of the town, an even larger crowd at the front of it. Elric's mother and father was standing near the middle, his father still chewing on the foot long tooth pick and her mother beside him. Soon, they noticed Rex pushing the girl toward them, her hair messed up with her eye twitching. Alphonse turned to the girl, silent as Marry went over to them.

"I'm glad you made it… uhhh… is she ok?"

Rex held back a laugh, looking away with his hands behind his head. Just before Marry could ask any thing else, the stage's curtains flew open as the lights all around town dimmed. A man in a black suit walked up the stage, a spot light hitting him. He seemed to be in his twenties, but his head was bald with green eyes, looking like the kindest man in the world, and probably was by the tone of his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Pokemon and humans. I am pleased to see you all here to honor our Feline God, who had once easily stopped the four unknown Pokemon's fight and revived each and every living. This festival, the Feline Festival, is to honor him the best we can, to thank him for his kindness and to give him out loyalty, to thank him for another chance, and to thank him for our perfect home, one where an attack on us would be nearly impossible!"

He motioned to the diamond mountain all around them, how the stars still sparkled through it beautifully in the night sky.

"I know our stories make it sound like the four unknown Pokemon were evil, but they aren't, they were young and foolish, which we all were, or are for some of us… *cough*Rex*cough*."

Everyone laughed a little as Rex scratched the back of his head.

"Aww, come on…"

The man gave a smile, holding his arms out to his sides.

"The Feline God gave them the insight to stop fighting, and they themselves repaired this very mountain. We, the people of Snowfall-"

Sparkles suddenly began to fall all around them, falling like snow. Everyone muttered, gasping at the beauty of it.

"-are truly blessed! Now I present to you all, Our Feline Concert and Play!"

He then clapped his hands together, a storm of sparkles spraying from his hands, blinding everyone for a moment. When they were able to see again, they all loudly gasped. About two dozen students were floating all around them, wearing white robes, gently humming beautifully.

Students quickly filled the stage, the back ground showing a battlefield. It was clear that two old armies were fighting with sword and spears, but no Pokemon were there. The man from before appeared, his hands behind his back, smiling to the crowd as he walked across the stage.

"Some say that our Feline God had helped us again, a few thousand years after the four unknown Pokemon fought each other. Some say that he has always been there to help us in our time of need. This is the story of our later ancestors, who had once fought against a nearby kingdom, who wanted to enslave us… the battle was harsh, but despite all odds, we were beginning to win… until…"

The opposite side of the field, where the enemy forces were fighting the town's, began to grow dark, Pokemon suddenly spilling into the stage. Numals, Cacnea, and Poochyenas rushed onto the stage, pretending to attack the town's soldiers, making them retreat. The enemy team gave a silent cheer and rushed after them, being as quiet as possible for the man to continue talking.

"We do not know if this is true… but we do know that, as soon as our enemy began to use Pokemon, we had to do something _new…_"

The scene quickly changed behind them to a war meeting in a room. A student in an old general costume was at the head of a perfectly square table, which had a map on it. On both sides were two other generals, both were supposed to be younger generals then the head. They pretended to talk amongst themselves.

"They planed, and planed, though and though… until they were left without a choice. That choice was to make ever single able man join in the military… in other words, a Draft-"

_*Doink!*_

"Yeow! What the…"

He turned around and looked down, seeing a small, wooden carving on the floor, which had hit him. The older general spoke.

"Be quiet there, boy! We are trying to plan here!"

The man gave a blank look, making the crowd laugh a bit.

"Wh… wha…?"

"Or better yet, get out of here!"

The man turned to the crowd with utter disbelief on his face.

"I… oh… just change the dang scene!"

The crowd gave a small laugh again as it changed, now to a town…

The play continued on for at least 30 minutes, showing a girl with green hair and green eyes in a small town. She wasn't very good at being feminine, like how the strict social lives demanded women to be so long ago, but she was unbelievable with a sword and skills. One day, the army had come to her house, demanding her grandfather, of 83 years old and was once a Commander himself, to help with the fight. So, to protect her elderly father, the green haired girl set off in his place, figuring she could pass off as a male. Her name… was Mulan.

"So, the young girl went off to save her grandfather, who, when he noticed what she had done, knew that her best chance of survival would be for him to stay quiet about it and pray for her, since any and all women were not able to join the army… hmm, if only they knew how strong a woman can be, they would have thought other wise…"

The man gave a shiver on stage, crossing his arms.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn… especially a mother's."

There were a few cheers from the crowd, making everyone, including the man on stage and some of the players on stage, laugh.

The scene changed, to one where it interested the girl in the wheelchair. It was now of a tent filled area, with soldiers standing in line for lunch, wearing lose robes since they were in battle yet. The girl who played as Mulan stepped forward, just arriving and wearing her armor. She had tied her hair back and tried to look as manly as possible, even putting padding in her armor to help hide her breasts. She looked around, seeing the line. She stood at the very back, rubbing her stomach and spoke as if only the crowd could hear her.

"Man, I'm starving… I wonder what they have up there."

"It's Gruel, as usual."

A short soldier stepped in front of her, having on a fake beard which, from the crowd, looked very real.

"H-hey!"

"And maybe a slice of pork, if we're lucky!"

Mulan turned around and saw the biggest guy she had ever seen, even outside of the play! He just smiled down to her and stood behind her, giving an aura that told every he was like a gentle giant.

"Is… that it they serve to the soldiers fighting on the line?"

"Yep, they are too cheap to give us any good food… nope, only food with the maximum nutritional value with zero taste. Heck, the taste is probably in the negatives!"

Mulan turned to her front, seeing a slighter taller then her skinny guy cut in front of her, too! She just gawked at this… who did they think they were?

"Umm… excuse me? I was here first…"

The skinny guy turned to her.

"Oh? And?"

Then the short guy glanced at her.

"What did you say? "Excuse me?" What are you, a girl?"

She gave a small start, quickly trying to make her voice deeper and to try to act more… "manly".

"I was here first! Move aside!"

She pushed the skinny man out of her way, making him fall on his butt softly. She was about to do the same thing to the short guy but then he gave a powerful, but still acting, punch at her. With her skills, she easily dodged the punch… which connected with the skinny guy's face, again in the act. He fell flat on his stomach, his face toward the crowd, showing that he wasn't really punched and to show them all a funny dazed face.

"Oh!… Umm…. Sorry, Ling… Hey!"

He reached out to try to grab Mulan behind him, but the short guy was then kicked in his butt by Ling. He then stumbled to a soldier just standing in line and… well, like dynamos, one soldier fell into the other, leading off stage. There was then a loud clang with what sounded like thick water spilling all over the ground. There was a moment of silence, until every single soldier turned to Mulan, her eyes wide.

"U-umm.. Change the scene, please!"

The man ran up to the stage, waving his arms, clearly apart of the show, and now showing that the changing scenes were done by some sort of psychic Pokemon, but was hidden from view. Everything changed, now showing a scene where three people sat at a table, one was clearly not a student, but a full grown man, wearing dark yellow armor with a helmet with an eagles feather on top of it, while a too skinny kid sat to the right, only wearing blue and dark blue robes and a cloth hat. To the left was someone who made the girl in the wheelchair smile widely and point to for Merry and Alphonse to see, Rex giving a chuckle. Elric sat to the left, being polite and silent as he watched the table, a map with small figures on it. In the background, everyone could hear Mulan.

"H-hey guys…"

Then it went quiet for the showing scene. Elric wore black and grey armor with a red cloth wrapped around his waist and legs to add to the look. He had a black helmet on his head, his hair hidden in it. The man moved some figures on the table to another spot.

"I will extend my forces here, to the front, to try to head off the forces of Kaneal. There, we will wipe them out and then head for their strong hold. As we near it, with the Advisor's approval-" The skinny boy in blue gave a small nod. "-, I will call for you when you have finished training your first squad… General…"

Elric looked up at the man, his eyes wide as he saw the man reach back and bring forward a polearm. The staff of it was a dark red with a thick white fur tail at the end of it, while on top of it was a long, curved blade with the engravings of the Feline God on it. It was the exact one from the picture on the wall of the prophecy. Elric slowly reached forward and grabbed it.

"F-father…"

The Commander gave a smile as the Advisor looked from Elric and to the Commander.

"S-sir, do you think he is ready for such a responsibility? Even you had to take an extra year for you to be sure your troops were ready…"

The Commander stood up, grabbing a sword at his side, tying it to his waist.

"I was younger then, and not as smart as my son, Shang, is now. And I wanted to be absolutely sure they were ready. Besides, we didn't have the Kaneal attacking up at that time, too."

The Advisor stood up with him, giving a nod as he held a clip board and a pen, ready to take notes on the troops and on Shang/Elric. Elric began to get up, but then then he slipped on the rug under then and fell flat on his face. The crowd gave a laugh, the Commander and the Advisor trying to hide their smirks. Elric looked up, pure red from blushing… then saw the girl in the wheelchair, with a worried look on her face. The concern made him blink… was she worried that he was hurt? He quickly stood up on his feet, brushing himself off.

"Sorry, sir, it's been r-raining recently, so there some mud under the tents."

"Y-yes, of course."

The Commander then stepped outside the tent, the Advisor behind him, but then stopped right before he left.

"Just so we are clear, I won't give you any breaks just because you are the Commander's son. If I think your troops are not ready, they will not go to fight."

Elric gave a respectful bow with his head, his hands at his side as he now held the new polearm.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything else."

The Advisor gave a nod, leaving the tent. Shang began to smile to himself.

"General Shang…"

He placed the polearm on his back through some cloth loops.

"The Greatest General… no! The General of the Greatest Troops of all Time! Hehe."

He then walked out of then tent… the scene changed back to the encampment of tents… and every single soldier was in one huge pile, fighting each other with food flying through the air. The Commander, Advisor, and Shang just stood there for a moment.

"… Anyway… I have confidence that you will take care of this. Good luck, General."

Then the Commander walked off stage, leaving Shang and the Advisor alone with the fight. The Advisor held up his clipboard and pulled out his pen.

"Day… 1..."

Shang gave a nod, then turned to the soldiers in the fight.

"Now, I bet you've been wondering "How the heck did Elric, of all people, get such an important role?""

The girl in the wheelchair gave a jump, being so absorbed into the play. She turned and saw Rex, who was keeping his voice down, also bending down next to her so she could hear him. Other people began to sit on the snow or in chairs which they brought, their clothing and coats specially made to keep them warm in this weather.

"Well, you are about to see the reason why even I agreed that Elric would play the part better then anyone else…"

The girl gave a nod, looking back up to the play… then what she saw scared her.

"_SOLDIERS!"_

The glare on Elric's face was so intense, so sharp, and so angry, that it would be unbelievable to someone that he was able to give such a glare without someone seeing it. All of the soldiers stopped their fighting, one guy giving one last punch, then all of them shot up and pointed at a single person, all saying the same thing.

"He started it!"

Elric softened his glare, but not by much, as he stepped forward to the one they pointed at the person… Mulan…

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"U-umm…"

The Advisor came up right beside Shang, looking down at her.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a _question!_"

She quickly stood up, clearing her through and making her voice deeper.

"Uhh, sorry you had to see that, you know how we guys like to mess around. I guess it got a bit carried away."

Shang raised an eyebrow, his glare now gone, but looking at Mulan like she was an idiot. He turned his head, as did everyone in the crowd, to a massive pot which rolled across the stage, making some people laugh from it. Shang turned back to her, keeping his eyebrow raised.

"Uh… huh…"

Mulan looked down at the ground, silent as Shang studied her. Then…

"What's your name, Soldier?"

"Uh.. M-my name?"

"Yes, your name. You know, the thing which everyone calls you, which only you have?"

"Oh…"

She quickly though, racking her brain for a name as Shang crossed his arms, tapping his fingers on his armor. Then something gave a ping in her head.

"Ping!"

Shang brought his head back a little.

"Ping?"

"Y-yes!"

"Let me see your enrollment scroll…"

Mulan handed it to Elric, watching him as he opened it and began to read it. He then gave a start.

"You're the grandson of Fa Zhou? THE Fa Zhou?"

The Advisor quickly went over to him and read the scroll over his shoulder.

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had a grandson!"

Mulan looked around a bit."He… uh… doesn't talk about me much."

The Advisor quietly turned to Shang.

"No wonder he doesn't, he doesn't know what the heck he is doing!"

Elric gave a sigh, rolling up the scroll and tossing it back to Mulan.

"Well, thanks to your new friend "Ping" here, you all will be up for a while. No dinner. I expect you all to pick up _Every. Single. Grain. Of rice. _By tomorrow morning. Then… the real training begins…"

The three men from before recoiled from the rice part as Shang and the Advisor walked back into the main tent, and as soon as they did, they all glared at Mulan,…

The scene now changed to what appeared to be morning, everyone wearing different, but the same colored robes (Mulan wearing baggy clothing to make sure no one knew about her). The main thing about this scene was that there was now a 30 foot high pole, about three feet thick. Elric came out, this time shirtless. He may not have been the most sexy guy, but he had been trying to buff himself up since he knew he would have to be shirtless for this part. There were some whistles from the crowd, making him blush a bit. He had the polearm in his hand. The soldiers all stood in a line, a single basket of poles in front of them, along with one bow and a quiver of arrows. Elric stabbed the bladed part of his polearm into the ground, which the Psychic Pokemon managed to bring up for him for the play.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning…"

The girl playing as Mulan peeked over the largest man's stomach, looking at Elric. The girl in the wheelchair gave a small growl in the pit of her throat, though no one else heard it.

"Anyone who acts otherwise…"

He picked up the bow and arrows, putting the arrows on his back.

"Will answer to me."

Elric walked down the line, making sure everyone was there. Then… the short guy from before made a quiet, teaseful comment, making some of the people laugh in the crowd.

"Oooo, tough guy…"

"Yao…"

Yao gave a start, his eyes wide as he saw Elric notch an arrow toward him, every other soldier took a step back. At the last second he pulled up and shot the arrow at the top of large pole.

"Thank you for volunteering."

Elric had a grin on his face, putting the arrows and bow down.

"Retrieve the arrow."

Yao growled silently at him, popping his fingers and turning toward the pole.

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy… and I'll do it with my shirt _on._"

More people laughed as Yao went over to the pole, and right before he started, his arms in the air…

"One moment!"

Yao let his hands rest on the ground, crouched down already for a jump.

"You seem to be missing something…"

Elric went over to him, the Advisor coming over to them, barely able to carry a medium sized, flat box. Elric opened it and pulled out two stone bricks in the shape of a circle with a cloth going through the center of both of them. He brought them over to Yao and tied one to his right wrist, holding his arm up by the wrist.

"This… represents Discipline…."

He then just let go, letting his arm fall to the ground from the massive weight on his arm. Elric then went to his other up, picked that up high, and tied the other weight on his left wrist.

"And this represents Strength."

Again, he just let go, making Yao fall to the ground. Ling was leaning against the giant man, trying to keep up from keeping himself from laugh, which included the crowd from Yao's reaction. Mulan just kept watching, being silent.

"You need both to reach the arrow…"

Yao slowly got up, then looked down at the weights… and up to the arrow. He gave a scowl, ready, as he jumped on the pole, his hands on both sides, slowly climbing up. After a foot, he began to slide back down… and then straight down onto his butt.

Next was Ling. He got up several more feet then Yao… but he then fell backwards, his legs wrapped around the pole, hitting the back of his head on the pole, then his legs did the same, then his head, until he was flat on the ground. The crowd began to laugh again from the sight.

Then the giant man was next. He got up as high as Ling… then fell straight down, shaking the whole stage. Mulan got farther then anyone, but she slid down the fastest. Elric rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

"We have a _long_ way to go…"

What was shown was scene after scene of what looked like Shang teaching the troops how to fight using swords, polearms, bow and arrows, how to catch fish with your bare hands, and so on. Soon, it stopped, and the play continued…

After an hour of the play went by, the play was now at the part where Shang was pinned down by Shan Yu, leader of the Kaneal, and was played by a muscular student who wore gray make up, which was really well done. Right before he gave the final strike, a shoe was thrown at him, giving a small doink as it hit his head. He turned to the person who did it… to Mulan at the end of the stage, wearing some slik robes with her hair down.

"He didn't destroy your army!"

She then pulled her hair back, making Shan's eyes grow wide.

"The soldier from the mountains…"

He let go of Elric and began to walk off stage toward Mulan, who instantly dashed away. The scene changed to where Mulan was on the roof, looking behind her and angling for… _something…_ Then Shan Yu suddenly jumped up through the floor of the stage, making everyone in the crowd jump. He was slightly panting from chasing the girl, but kept on glaring at her. He reached to his waist and pulled out something small… a ball…

"I had enough, little girl…"

He threw the ball in the air, which grew bigger and let out a Pokemon, a Scyther. He smiled as they both began to walk over to Mulan, both of their blades out. The girl looked all around and in her clothing for something, _anything_, to use… and all she found was a fan. Shan Yu grinned.

"Looks like you're out of ideas…"

He gave a blood thirsty cry, thrusting forward with his sword. Mulan opened the fan and let the blade slice through the thin material of the fan, closed it, then spun it around out of his hands… and into her's.

"Not quite…"

She then called behind her.

"Ready, Slugma!"

There was a small cry, both Shan Yu and his Scyther seeing what was happening. Far off stage to the right was a Slugma, blowing a small buff of flame on a giant fire rocket. She turned back… and jumped back just before the Scyther stabbing down on her, now causing his blades to get stuck in the floor of the stage. Then, right as Shan Yu charged for her, she hit the bottom of his chin with the hilt of the sword, then stabbed down, pinning his clothing to the floor, too, then ducked… right before the rocket shot over her and made Shan Yu and Scyther get stuck on it. Everyone looked from the stage, then to the left to watch them fly away. Mulan quickly got up and ran off the stage…

"!"

ShanYu's and Scyther's cry ended when the rocket exploded, giving off a spectacular light show, which reflected beautifully in the diamond over their heads. The scene changed once again to the steps of the palace, where Shang, Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po were waiting for her. She stopped and turned, watching Shan Yu's sword land by her side. There was black smoke coming from the left side of the stage, as dark as you could get it. Someone began to cough in the smoke… and the Advisor stepped out of it, his clothes burnt, his hat destroyed, and a string of fabric from his hat on fire.

"What a mess! All the damage…."

He saw Mulan, growing angry, and began to march toward it… until Elric stood in his way.

"Stand aside! This person as made a clear attempt to take my life!"

"She just saved us all! She's a fine warrior-"

"She's a _woman!"_

"LISTEN!"

Again, Elric have his harsh glare, grabbing the front of the Advisor's shirt.

"YOU PUMPUSS LITTLE-"

"_That. Is. Enough."_

Everyone went silent, Elric letting go of the Advisor… and saw the leader of Snowfall Town slowly walk toward them, his hands together behind his back. Elric quickly went up to him with respect and tried to explain.

"Sir, if I can explain-"

The Leader held up his hand, stopping him, then shooed Elric and the others. They all did not have a choice but to step away to clear a path to Mulan. He slowly walked up to her, strong with authority and power.

"I… have heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan…"

This was only the start, the crowd dead silent as they listened. All Mulan could do was to give a bow and keep her head down.

"You stole your grandfather's armor, then ran away from home. You even impersonated a soldier!"

He let that hung in the air for a bit before he continued, and as he spoke, his voice grew more and more aggressive.

"Deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Snowfall Army, destroyed my own home! _And…_"

Mulan recoiled, right before the Leader finished.

"… You have saved us all…"

She slowly looked up from shock… just to see the Leader of Snowfall Town smile, giving a deep bow. The Advisor, who had been beside the Leader the whole time turned to look at him, then gave him a second look, eyes wide. He quickly got on his knees and bowed down to, not the Leader, but to Mulan! Elric and the rest turned to each other, nodding, then also got on their knees, bowing. In the back ground of the stage, it showed about a thousand people starting to bow, moving thanks to the Psychic Pokemon's power. Then they stood up, the Leader turning to the Advisor.

"Advisor?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"See to it that she is to be made the head leader of my Council."

"A mememememebermember-wha!"

He gave the Leader a double look, taking a few steps back.

"B-b-b-b-but there are no Council positions open, sir."

The Leader gave a small smile.

"Very well."

He turned to Mulan, point to the Advisor with his thumb.

"You can have his job."

"Wh-wh-wha… ooooooh…"

The advisor then gave a faint, falling flat on his back, his clipboard and pen flipping in the air as he hit the ground, making the crowd laugh. Mulan gave a small giggle, looking to the her Leader.

"With all do respect, sir, I think I've been away from home long enough."

The Leader of Snowfall gave another smile, nodding.

"Then take this…"

He pulled out from around his neck a necklace, one with the carving of the Feline God carved into a light green jade.

"So that your family and everyone else will remember what you have done for me… and this…"

He gently handed her Shan Yu's sword.

"So that this whole region will know what you have done for our Town…"

Mulan gave a smile, suddenly hugging the Leader, who just gave another smile. Yao whispered to the others.

"Is she allowed to do that?"

Everyone shrugged, making some people chuckle. Mulan slowly let go, gave a bow, then quickly ran off stage, going home. Shang watched her go, the Leader walking up beside him, clearing his throat.

"The flower which blooms in adversity is the most rare and most beautiful of all…"

"Sir…?"

The Leader just turned to him and plainly said;

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!"

The crowd laughed a bit from how he had said it, the Leader putting on a special hat for himself and walked off stage…

The last scenes of the play were peaceful, of Mulan returning home to face her grandfather, who was only grateful to have her back safely, then Shang appearing at her house, trying to give the excuse that Mulan left her armor at the palace… and of Mulan's grandmother trying to make Shang stay there forever.

Thus, the play ended, everyone standing up and clapping as all the actors stood up on stage, giving a bow as the curtains closed. For a few minutes, everyone stood up and stretched, getting their blood pumping again…

Then the spotlight turned on the stage again, right the girl who played as Mulan. She wore white robes now, which added to the scene all. And right next to her… was Elric, also in white robes, a white bandana over his head still. They stood next to each other, silent as the others that were still floating all around hummed… then the girl gently began to sing, and all thought it was in another language, it was still beautiful… but one teen in the crowd, who was fixing his ski hat, smiled as he understood the other language…

"How many tears must be shedEvery Heart, Before we can become honest?"

Elric clapped his hands together soundlessly, more sparkles flying from his own hands. He gently began to move with the music in the song…

"To whom must we proclaim our feelingsEvery Heart, So that we can no longer feel loneliness?"

Elric seemed to hand tossed a rather large sparkle into the air, which gave a soundless pop, looking like a firework as many more sparkles came from it. The girl in the wheelchair watched in awe of Elric, the sparkles shining in her dark red eyes.

"I was frightened by the long, long nightsI prayed to the distant stars"

He spun his hands around both him and the green haired girl, a trail of sparkles following his hands, until it went up in the air and covered everyone with even more lights. As she sang, Elric began to circle her, taking large steps, making sparkles swirl around his arms and around the girl. He gave a firework type of sparkle in the air each time the beat of the music called for one.

"Round and round in looping timeWe are searching for loveFor we want to grow stronger and strongerWe still look up to the high skies today."

Suddenly he stopped his dance, spreading his arms apart, spreading more of his sparkles toward the crowd, which now formed together to look like the Feline God, making the crowd awe in amazement.

"What kind of smile must we come heart, Before we can take a step towards our dreams?"

Elric made a swirling ball of sparkles in the air above them, showing a person taking a step forward in the middle of it."

"A person in the face of sadnessEvery Heart, His happiness drifts in slumber."

The swirling sparkles ended, showing a heart with floating Zs around it.

"Someday, someday, may all soulsFind true peace."

Elric threw his hands out toward the crowd, making another Feline God shape, this time it moved, seeming like it reaching down to the people, trying to gently touch them.

"Round and round in looping timeWe live and come to understand thingsAt times laughing, sometimes cryingWe will continue to walk again today."

The Feline God made from sparkles quickly turned into the planet, showing humans and Pokemon walking forward, hand in hand, side by side, as life goes on…

"In the corners of my childhood memoriesThere is a warm place, So SweetWhere the stars talk of a futureThat will always sparkle, So Shine!"

Elric smiled as everyone marveled from the green haired girl's voice, which was even sending _him_ shivers and making the crowd give a small cheer for her. As he ignored it, he made a huge ball of light in front of the stage, many small sparkles all around it. The girl in the wheel chair looked up at this… it seemed… familiar to her…

"Round and round in looping timeWe are searching for love."

Now the light show had ended, Elric pulling something out from his sleeve.. And sang right next to her for the rest of the song, matching her vocal range word for word.

"For we want to grow stronger and strongerWe still look up to the high skies todayRound and round in looping timeWe live and come to understand thingsAt times laughing, sometimes crying,We will continue to walk again today!"

(Note from Author: Artist, BoA. Song, Every Heart. It is a beautiful song used in the show Inuyasha, if that helps anyone remember. I also told you the Artist so that BoA will get credit for making this song. Just not Elric's light show)

The others floating around them began to hum gently as the song ended… there was a minute of total silence, both Elric and the girl panting, sweat pouring down their faces. Slowly, one person after another clapped… and clapped… and clapped harder and harder, people whistling from their performance. The girl and Elric turned to each other with smiles on their faces wiping the sweat off. The girl in the wheelchair was stunned… but found herself growling again.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how a Feline Play should be."

The man from before popped out of nowhere from a puff of smoke in the middle of the stage. He had his arms crossed, looking at every person in the crowd.

"My friends, our guests, our visitors… we thank you for watching our Play, and we certainly hope we will see you again next year as we thank our Feline God again, as we do every year."

He then gave a bow to the crowd, then stood back up.

"And let us be sure that our two singers here, Elric and Alice, for their wonderful song and act. Let's all give them a big hand!"

Every began to clap for them again, making Elric blush and making Alice giggle from him.

"Now, let us enjoy the rest of the night by shopping, and spending all of your money, if your please."

Then suddenly, he gave a sudden gasp falling forward on the snow, a Poochyena standing on his back, growing at everyone."ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STAY PUT, WE ARE TAKING THINGS OVER NOW!"

_**End of Chapter Three…**_

_**(Note: Wow! This has been the longest Chapter I have ever made! I didn't mean to put THAT much in this, especially not when more then half of the information being useless for the future of the story! Oh well… almost 10,000 words, a new best for me!) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Revealing the Cat**_

It took a second before anyone could comprehend what was happening. Everyone was speechless as men in red and black clothing with hoods over their heads, having black horns on them, surrounded them, also having their own Pokemon out, Poochyenas, Numals, and a few Geodudes now. Then it slowly began to sink in… on this day, the day of the Feline Festival… they were being attacked!

"Alright, glad to see everyone is here…"

Everyone turned to the voice… the man in the coat walked forward, smiling as he saw everyone there.

"Which one of you is the town's leader?"

Elric glared down at him, keeping quiet, then turned to the main entrance of the town, squinting to see farther… and saw a huge hole in the metal wall that protected the town. It seemed like it was melted through by flames. He scowled, looking back down at the man in the coat… wait… a man in a red and black coat? Red hair? Owning several powerful Pokemon…

_Are… are they Team Magma… and… if so… is that Maxie!_

His eyes slowly grew wide as he stared at him.

_Yes! It has to be! It's Maxie, leader of Team Magma! But… I thought they were decommissioned after Groudon and Kyogre fought!_

He froze in place has he heard a familiar voice call out.

"I am."

Alphonse slowly walked out from the crowd, standing in front of Maxie, who just gave a smile.

"Excellent. You should be happy to know that we have decided to make your town our main base of operations. You all should be very honored."

"Yeah…. Honored… really honored… but, tell me, you are all Team Magma, right?"

Maxie looked down at Elric's father, but gave a nod. Now it was Alphonse's turn to grin.

"Weren't you all defeated by a single young boy a few years ago?"

There was a sudden burst of flames that came from behind Maxie, engulfing Elric's father's right arm. He gave a yell of pain, falling to his knees, holding his right shoulder. His right arm was covered with black, charred, dead skin…

"ALPHONSE!"

Marry rushed through the crowd of people and slid to her knees next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw the damage… without immediate medical attention… he would lose his main arm.

Elric's eyes were wide and shaking… never, in his whole life, had he seen his father on his knees from being defeated by _anything_… and now, he was hurt badly, by the leader of team Magma. His shaking eyes slowly changed to those of rage, giving his chilling glare. He felt his heart race as he stood there, looking at the man who hurt his father.

"That's what happens when you try to mess with us. Good work, Camerupt."

A large Camerupt appeared from behind him, nodding as it glared at Alphonse and Marry.

"Now, since you know better, let's start with me going over what's going to happen to our new town…"

_***Elsewhere…***_

Two Magma Grunts were leaning in an empty store, taking whatever they pleased as they stepped on the broken glass from the front of the store they broke to get in.

"Hey! Joe! Look at what they have!"

He lifted up the item in his hand.

"Ah! No way, Mitch! Halo: Reach! That's not even out yet! How did they mange to get it?"

"The cover says it's the Beta version of the full game. I guess this town was asked to help test out the game."

Joe let out a laugh, obviously happy.

"Damn, Maxie sure knows how to choose a town!"

They froze when they heard glass crunching under someone's feet. They turned… and saw the boy with the Ski hat, staring at them with a smile on his face, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, well, well… looks like I found two greedy Grunts… it couldn't be more perfect."

Joe and Mitch stood side by side, taking out their Pokeballs.

"Hey kid! How did you get out from the trap?"

The boy gave a smile.

"Really? Are you so new to Magma that you don't know who I am?"

"Bah, I don't care who you are! Mightyena! Geodude! Attack!"

A Mightyena jumped from behind the store's counter, his face covered with food it was enjoying, while the Geodude came up from the ground through the floor. Both were racing toward the boy, who just kept on smiling. He pulled out his regular Pokeball and flicked it out of his palm.

"Blaze, why don't you show them just how outmatched they are?"

_***Five Seconds later…***_

A large Blaziken had the Mightyena by the throat in the air and the Geodude under its foot against the store's floor. It glared at the two humans in front of it, the flames around its wrists weren't burning at all. The boy gave a small laugh.

"You know, my Blaziken is very skillful in telling how strong the enemy is. The stronger the flames burn around his wrists, the strong the enemy is. And, right now, you two don't even _create_ any flames on his wrists… what does that tell you two?"

The two Grunts were quiet, shocked to have lost so fast and easily.

"… A kid with a Blaziken… who wears black and red clothing…. And has a ski hat on at all times… with ruby eyes… you… you can't be…"

The kid gave a smile, crossing his arms.

"About time, you two… now, you will tell me what you are planning here… and where Maxie is… I would _love_ to chat with him again…"

_*****At the Stage…*****_

"We will have our new base under the leader of this town's house. That way, we will be the most safe from the police. I doubt you have any objections… do you?"

Maxie just smirked down at Alphonse, who was still on his knees. The Camerupt gave huff, sending jets of smoke from its back. He kept quiet, knowing what would happen if he said anything.

"Good… good…"

Maxie turned around, looking at the town from the new point of view.

"… This is why we want this town. It's the ideal location for a fortress, with barely any way to get in. You can't enter from the sky, there's a diamond ceiling over your heads, and even underground about 200 feet or so. Trust me, we tried to invade that way, and it failed… pretty badly. But now…"

He turned back around to Elric's father with the most sinister look on his face.

"We will finally be able to crush Team Aqua, increase the world's landmass, and be able to control Groudon itself! We shall be unstoppable!"

Right before he could give the bad guy laugh he oh-so waited for, he saw something dashing at him in the corner of his eye. He turned, as if everything was in slow motion… and saw Elric, who had just jumped off the stage and dashed at him, holding the same polearm from the previous play… and had his glare in his eyes. He gave a roar, thrusting the polearm forward with blinding speed. Everything was still for a minute, as everyone saw some blood dripping down the blade… and saw more. A Poochyena had used Bite on Elric's right leg, his left out in front of him to keep himself balanced… and the Camerupt had taken a huge chomp and had pulled back right on his waist, which saved Maxie's life, the polearm's blade only scratched his cheek… but the thing which shocked the most people, even everyone on Team Magma, was from a Geodude trying to stop Elric by pulling his head back, only succeeding in pulling off Elric' bandana. Removing it had shown what was under the bandana…

Elric's long, blonde hair which went down to his ankles and his cat ears on top of his head…

"Cat ears…"

"Why does he have them…?"

"He has such long hair…"

"How did he hide them under such a small bandana…?"

"Could… could Elric be…"

Maxie gave a grin down at Elric, not moving.

"It looks like your little stunt back fired on you. I'm guessing those freaky ears of your's were a secret… man, what a freak…"

Elric's glare became more intense, but what he said, as simple as it was, hit his heart hard. He quickly twisted the polearm so that the blade was horizontal, trying to cut Maxie's head that way, but the Camerupt pulled harder, sending a wave of pain through his whole body. He felt shards of his own bone from his tail bone pierce through his own muscle.

"Get the Hell away from me, deformed freak."

Maxie reached back and punched Elric's square in the face, sending him falling back. Elric landed hard on the snow on his side, blood rushing from his wounds from the two Pokemon and from his now broken nose from Maxie. He reached up, baring his teeth, and straightened out his nose, sending another wave of pain through his body, but then slowly eased away as the bones on his nose were realigned with each other. Maxie gave a grunt as he wiped the cut on his face with his thumbs, getting some blood on it. He glared down at his own blood, then toward Elric. He took out a Pokeball then.

"You will make a _fine_ example of anyone who tries to stop us. Mightyena; make sure you get a full meal from this feline."

A Mightyena came out of the ball, snarling at Elric, who had almost killed his trainer, the one who brought harm to him. Elric moved his head and looked down at the incoming foe, not being able to move his body much, but managed to glare down at it, full of hate and anger. For the first time under Maxie's leadership, the first time carrying out an order for the team… a jolt of fear hit the Mightyena's heart, but only for a split second. It shook its head and continued forward onto Elric…

Until a wheelchair was send flying through the crowd and hit it in its chest, making it fly to the side until it landed flat on the snow.

Everyone turned and looked, including Maxie… and saw the girl from the wheelchair standing up, glaring at Maxie.

"Oh? Another freak. I guess we have to convince more people that we are staying here… Camerupt, Flamethrower."

People scattered from the incoming flames, engulfing the area the girl was in. Maxie gave a satisfied smile, turning back to Elric, then jumped back, his eyes wide. The girl was kneeling right next go Elric, her eyes wide as she saw his wounds.

"What the… Camerupt, again!"

The Camerupt sucked in and blew out a huge cloud of flames at them, this time both Maxie and his Pokemon saw the girl and Elric get hit with the flames, making the leader of Team Magma smile… until he saw that they weren't being harmed.

"What!"

The flames danced around in a circle around them, as if an invisible orb was placed around Elric and the girl, who gently touched the wounds.

"O-ow…. Don't… please don't touch them…"

She pulled back her hand, looking down at him. All Elric could do was smile.

"S-sorry… I guess I couldn't… stop him…."

He gave a grin, trying not to chuckle. Then it sounded like it was purring when she began to touch his ears!

"H-hey… purrrr… s-stop th- purrr- at…"

And she did, looking sadly down at him. She examined his body, seeing how bad the wound was on his hip, seeing the blood slowly come out of the bite marks from Camerupt.

"I hope you… liked the play… and the song, Star…"

The girl slightly tilted her head to the side, confused as the flames still circled them.

"Oh… it's… it's your… your name… I told you… that I would think of a good name for you… didn't I?"

Her eyes grew wide, slowly realizing what he was trying to say.

"Do… do you like it?"

Star gently reached down and held his hand, nodding. Elric just gave a smile, now looking up at the diamond ceiling over their heads.

"Star… when… whatever is gone, the thing which is protecting us… could you help my parents and friends escape? If you can, then… get help from another town. Maybe in Fallarbor Town, a gym is there, and the Leader would… surely help…"

The orb slowly began to disappear, some flames entering it, heating them both up.

"Go… I think I'm… done…"

He smirked, his cat ears going down to their sides.

"Damn, my secret reveled, Team Magma takes over… and I don't even have my own Pokemon… oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to be… go now, Star…"

Star didn't move, she did not even budge from her spot, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. A flicker of flame danced in front of her face as the orb was almost half gone.

"Star! Go! STAR!"

The orb was now gone, but a bright flash of light filled the area for a few seconds, blinding Maxie and his Camerupt for a moment. When they were able to see again, they saw that the spot Elric and Star were at was empty except for melted snow and the ground being burnt from Camerupt's flames. Both of them looked around the area, trying to find them, until Camerupt looked up, its eyes quickly growing wide as to what it saw. Maxie saw the shock on its face, and quickly looked where it was staring at. Now his eyes grew wide.

"Im-impossible! There's… no way…"

An alien-like Pokemon was in the air, holding and had wrapped around Elric with two of its four tentacle arms, staring down at Maxie and his Camerupt with its black and yellow eyes…

_**End of Chapter 4...**_


End file.
